The present invention relates to an aerosol device for distributing a plurality of liquids, which is capable of separately packing a plurality of contents in a container and of distributing these contents in separation at least until a passage portion in a stem.
It is conventionally known that, in the case of some coating materials, adhesives, hair dyes, pharmaceutical products, and the like, mixing of two or more different materials produces advantageous technical effects. However, in most cases, mixing needs to be performed just before use because a chemical reaction such as curing or oxidation occurs due to mixing. Therefore, when mixing is performed in an aerosol valve, there are cases where the aerosol valve becomes disabled due to, for example, curing. There also are cases where two or more different materials are preferably distributed to the outside unmixed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-244109 proposes an aerosol device for mixing two different materials, separately packed in two inner bags, in the final stage of ejection, or for ejecting them unmixed. However, because the aerosol device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-244109 is configured to eject two contents after they are separately introduced into an ejection nozzle within one aerosol valve, two passages need to be formed in a valve constituted of small parts. The production of such a valve requires advanced techniques and a lot of effort, which increases product prices and causes problems in product reliability. Therefore, the valve system of an aerosol device is contemplated to be simplified by providing two aerosol valves in an aerosol container to ease production and improve product reliability.